


A Stranger's Smile

by Kanako_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kakashi lives, Kushina dies, Minato lives, OCs everywhere, Obito lives, Rin lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pale, sheltered, and insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. He had to protect this one - but what was she protecting him from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_October 10th_

"I wish I could take the pain for you."

"I wish you could too. It's not fair. We  _both_  experienced the pleasure of his conception. But  _I'm_  the one who has to endure the pain of having him."

Minato chuckled.

"Such is the way of the world, I'm afraid."

Kushina glared at him.

"You are so not getting out of diaper duty, mister."

Minato wrinkled his nose at the thought, just as the door opened and Keiko's head popped around it.

"The doctor has arrived, Hokage-sama," she said eagerly, brown eyes wide with excitement at the impending birth. Minato nodded, feeling a smile creep onto his face at the maid's child-like enthusiasm.

"Send him up."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Minato took a moment to study his wife. Her face was flushed and sweaty. Her hair was plastered to her head. Her hair was a sweat-tangled-mess on the pillows and her violet eyes were closed, dark circles etched under them. She was still unconscious, probably because of the exhaustion. And she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

Drowned in thoughts, Minato turned his head over to the crib, where his beautiful, beautiful son was now sleeping. Ten tiny fingers and toes. Rosy cheeks. A few wisps of golden hair. And, when the child had opened his eyes for a brief moment, clear blue eyes that never wavered. Minato ran a finger softly down his tiny, smooth cheek, before he carefully traced a little ear.

However, even the sight of his newborn son couldn't help him forget Kushina's condition.

Minato took her hand in his, worry etched on his face. Kushina had been so brave, but she wasn't waking up. She had been warned that childbirth would weaken the seal that held the Kyuubi in place, had been warned that the beast might even break free. Kushina had accepted the warning, almost as if she had predicted it; however, when the doctor had advised a termination, the Red-Hot-Habanero had surfaced and had promptly bitten the doctor's head off for even  _suggesting_  such a thing. He smiled.

That was his Kushina; strong both in body and soul.

* * *

On the night of October 10th, many lives were lost. Not even the Fourth's beloved wife was spared and, on that night, a newborn babe became Jinchuuriki of the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Many would claim that Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and her devoted maid Keiko died as heroes, sacrificing their lives to assist the Fourth seal the evil Kyuubi and save Konoha. The Fourth was hailed as a hero by the entire village. But Minato didn't feel like a hero. Because in her last moments, Kushina had softly, lovingly, whispered her love and devotion to her son and husband, her boys, over and over again until she died with Minato's name upon her lips.

ANBU squads had found him curled around his beautiful wife, crying, while his son lay sleeping peacefully beside Keiko, who had not only been impaled by Kyuubi, but had forced herself away from the beast and shielded Naruto from the fox's second attempt. She had died as a hero. Kushina had died as a hero. But Minato refused to see himself as a hero.

He saw himself as a failure; to Naruto, to Konoha, to Kushina...

But mostly, to himself.


	2. Mission

_"You've got to understand, Hokage-sama, it's not you that's the problem. Especially not you! It's the others; in the village, the others on the estate - they never talk to me! They treat me like the lowest thing imaginable, taking care of...of that thing in the nursery..."_

_Two years later..._

A loud, piercing cry came from the direction of the nursery. Startled, Minato Namikaze dropped the sheaf of papers in his hand and had appeared in the nursery before they had hit the desk. Ayame Kumo, the fourth Hokage's paid employee/nanny of the new Jinchuriki, glanced up, agitated.

"Hokage-sama!" she yelped, jumping, "What-"

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Minato asked urgently. "Did he get into the kunai chest again?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama," Ayame replied, shaking her head as she bounced the weeping toddler on her shoulder, "He's just throwing a tantrum."

"Oh," Minato murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed, but relieved that his son was alright - more or less.

"By the way, Hokage-sama," Ayame said, a glint in her eye, "May I speak with you when he's calmed down?"

"Of course, Ayame-san," Minato answered after a moment, surprised, "I'll be in my study."

"Hai."

* * *

"So, what did you want to discuss, Ayame-san?" Minato inquired as Ayame slid the shōji doors shut and sat in the chair he had gestured to.

"I would like to hand in my notice, Hokage-sama," Ayame said after a few moments. Minato stared at her, azure eyes wide with disbelief.

"Pardon?" he murmured, putting down the brush beside the ink.

"I am handing in my notice," she repeated, "I'm quitting."

Slowly, Minato folded his hands together, resting his chin on his clasped fingers as he surveyed the woman opposite him. Ayame positively squirmed underneath his gaze.

"And, Ayame-san," Minato said slowly, "Would you mind telling me just why you are quitting?"

Ayame shuffled in her seat for a minute or so, refusing to meet his eyes. Minato sat silently. His patience was legendary; and at any moment she could crack-

"Hokage-sama!"

Like now.

"You've got to understand, Hokage-sama, it's not  _you_  that's the problem," Ayame gabbled, " _Especially_  not you!" Minato mentally rolled his eyes. He idly wondered what  _this_ one found appealing about him. Probably the same as the rest.

"It's the others; in the village, the others on the estate - they never talk to me!" she whined, her cheeks flushing scarlet, "They treat me like the lowest thing imaginable, taking care of...of that  _thing_  in the nursery-"

Minato's hands slammed onto the desk.

"That  _thing_ , Kumo-san," he said icily, every syllable flung like a sharpened kunai, "Is my  _son_."

"But he's-"

"A child."

"A  _monster_ , Hokage-sama! He should be destroyed!"

"Kumo-san!" Minato thundered, his legendary patience wearing thin fast, "You have  _one_  hour to collect your belongings and leave the estate. You have been relieved of your duties."

Ayame bit her lip, then bowed her head.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she murmured, standing and leaving the room quietly.

Frustrated, Minato ran his hands through his hair, breathing slowly and evenly to calm himself. When he felt a little less angry than he had a few moments before, he made his way to the nursery. Standing by the crib, his tense features softened as he watched his son sleep peacefully, a tiny thumb still in his mouth. He smiled, and then planted a kiss on Naruto's soft forehead, tucking the pastel blanket around him a little to keep warm. Brushing a soft finger over Naruto's whisker marks, he frowned as Ayame's words echoed in his mind. His Naruto was not a monster. He was just a child, charged with a duty that few seemed to understand.

"Night-night, Naruto," Minato smiled, kissing Naruto's cheek before turning off the main light.

Heading back to his study, he flicked half-heartedly through the sheaf of papers he had dropped earlier. A note from the Academy, requesting funds for equipment, paperwork for the new playground, an application for newcomers waiting to be admitted to Konoha...The stacks of paper seemed endless, and Minato wanted to toss it all out the window.

His plans, however, were clearly not about to come to fruitation anytime soon, as Kakashi Hatake was perched on the window-ledge, his nose buried in one of those Icha-Icha books he'd started carrying around lately.

"Yo, Sensei," he greeted, his silver head bobbing.

"Kakashi," Minato returned, dropping his brush and rubbing his sore finger, "To what do I owe the pleasure at-" Minato glanced at the clock "12.47am?"

"You fired Ayame," Kakashi answered instead, surprising Minato as he closed his book.

"Yes, I did. Why does it concern you?" Minato's voice was mild as he stared at his former pupil.

"Ah well, you see, it wouldn't, except she's been in the bar complaining about you and your 'demon child' at the top of her lungs since eight thirty." He held up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture at Minato's glare. "I'm just quoting her."

"Hmm. I'm sure she'll be dealt with by her mother." Minato stretched and continued, "On another topic, Kakashi, your timing is impeccable."

"Oh?" the silver-haired shinobi said cautiously, raising a brow. At Minato's gaze he straightened up.

"I have a mission for you. S-ranked." The copy-nin straightened up again. S-Rank missions were not to be taken lightly. He watched out of a curious eye as Minato scribbled something onto a scroll, rolled it up and beckoned him to come closer.

"This is top-secret, Kakashi," Minato said sternly, "I don't want any other ANBU members to know about this."

"Understood." With another bob of the head, Kakashi darted to the window and disappeared into the night. Minato sat down at his desk again, and hadn't even picked up his brush when -

"Oh you've got to be  ** _kidding_  **me! A  _nanny_!?  **THIS IS S-RANKED?!** "

Minato dropped his brush again and laughed for the first time in a long while.


	3. Stubborn

_"Chikane-sama, I love you. You know that. But I am going to tell you something that needs to be said. I'm not trying to hurt you. I know you want to be independent. You have always had that stubborn streak. There are times it is useful. This is not one of them."_

* * *

 

When Chikane woke up, she couldn't help but notice that she felt great _._ The type of 'good' a person could only get when they actually got 8 or more hours of sleep, without someone coming in at six am to forcibly dress someone in a five-layered kimono, and tug her hair every-which-way. She felt  _fantastic_ _._  Setting up, she stretched, working out the kinks in her neck with quick fingers as she ran her plan through her mind once more. She had spent the entire day before thinking. Planning the campaign to get herself set up, and independant. It still needed work. She had some obstacles she hadn't found a way around as of yet. But she would. She could not give up on this.

It wasn't long before someone knocked on her door and it opened, revealing Suzume, the owner of the inn, with a tray of steaming food.

"Good morning, Suzume-san," Chikane greeted politely, tying the obi of her yukata around her waist tighter as she stood. Suzume mock-glared at her, honey-coloured eyes twinkling merrily as she put the tray down.

"You are far too cheerful this early in the morning, Chikane-sama." She had reached her by then. Suzume brushed a stray lock of hair out of Chikane's face and touched a soft hand to her forehead. "You've changed so much."

Chikane sighed.

"Hai. People change, Suzume-san."

Suzume stepped back and tilted her face slightly, taking Chikane by the hand.

"Alright. You'll need to dress, but what else is on the agenda for today?"

"Once I've eaten and dressed, I'm going to see if there's any work to be done," Chikane replied, pulling away from Suzume and examining the tray's contents curiously.

"Iie, Chikane-sama. You're going shopping and getting new clothes."

Chikane shrugged half-heartedly, picking up her chopsticks.

"I don't have any money, Suzume-san."

"I don't care. I will be paying for them."

She shook her head.

"No. I won't let you support me. This is only temporary. I'm looking for a job. Then I will be on my own."

Suzume frowned.

"Chikane-sama, I love you. You know that. But I am going to tell you something that needs to be said. I'm not trying to hurt you. I know you want to be independent. You have always had that stubborn streak. There are times it is useful. This is not one of them."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"You were far too isolated at home. You do not have the education or the skills to get a decent paying job. You would be restricted to menial labor. I won't see you as a waitress in some ratty dive with a bunch of lowlifes thinking your body is part of the service. As it stands now, the way your clothes hang on you, I'm not sure anyone would even hire you for that. The only thing I've seen on you in the last week that fits is the kimono you arrived in."

Chikane bit her lip and looked at the floor. She knew her old nanny was right, but honestly, it hurt to hear it. Comfortingly, Suzume put her arms around her shoulders, like she used to when Chikane had had a nightmare as a child.

"You need some help right now. I'm here to help. If your sister needed help, would you help her?"

"Of course I would."

"And if she didn't want it? Would you let her turn down your help?"

"Iie. I would not. I would make her see…"

Chikane broke off, looking sheepish. Suzume grinned and nodded. She knew she had her.

"Can you expect me to do any less for you?"

Pulling away, Suzume stood with a slight creaking of her joints.

"We're going to get you some clothes that fit. Then we're going to have lunch wherever we happen to end up at noon. Then when we are done shopping for clothes, we are going to look for a job. That's the plan for today. I want you to relax and think about what you want to do. If you decide to stay, then I'll support that decision. If you decide to go back, then I'll support that decision too. But if that is what you decide, then you will not do it alone. You will stay here with me until you have prepared to live on your own. I will not let you go off on your own until I am sure that you are ready."

Chikane crossed her arms, huffing.

"Suzume, I can't let you support me. I can't expect you to put your life on hold."

She shushed her.

"It's not like I can't afford it. Business is booming. I think I can manage it, Chikane-sama."

They spent the next hour laughing over breakfast as Suzume told her about her family and the antics her guests got up to. She had just finished telling her about Saichiko's attempt at becoming a ninja when Chikane's mood changed.

"You know, I've never done anything worthwhile. I had so many things I wanted to do when I grew up and left." She frowned. "I can't remember any now."

Suzume reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Alright. I know you're supposed to think about what you want to do. But not today. No negative thoughts. Today is for you. You're going to enjoy yourself. Consider today a 'welcome to the world' celebration."

"How can I be sad around you? You never let me mope."

Suzume grinned and stood up, holding out a hand to assist. She waited patiently by the main door for Chikane and left strict instructions with a maid before leading her out to begin their shopping trip.

* * *

Minato awoke with a pounding headache and dry mouth. Probably had something to do with the empty bottle on the table by the window. He had poured a drink last night to help ease his headache. Then he had poured another to ease his heartache. After the fifth, or was it the sixth? He had only been seeking oblivion. He was convinced nothing else would dull the pain of his loneliness.

He raked a hand through his hair. He allowed his misery to take control last night. He had indulged in his self-pity. Now it was time to get down to business. He showered and dressed. He expected to find Kakashi in his kitchen again, eating breakfast. He was not disappointed. He pulled out his chair and faced his former student with a look of determination. Kakashi looked up. The Inquisition was about to begin.

Minato wasted no time.

"Any luck?"

Kakashi continued eating. He handed Minato a plate.

"Have some breakfast."

Minato's stomach turned at the thought. Now he knew why he rarely drank.

"No. I'm not hungry. Did you find someone?"

Kakashi groaned.  _One track mind, huh?_

"You know I haven't."

Minato twitched.

"And you know that Naruto needs to be cared for while I'm at work. Are you trying to annoy me, Kakashi?"

"Not my intention."

The growling subsided.

"Then what is your intention, Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a sip of his coffee.

"To keep you from beating yourself up again."

Minato snorted. "Fantastic job, Kakashi." He paused, leveling the silver-haired shinobi with a glare that struck fear into his enemies. "And you're babysitting Naruto today."

Ignoring his student's protests, Minato went to his study to get some work done. He spent an hour and a half going over recent business that he had over-looked because of his oblivion-seeking-binge last night. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had tried to push thoughts of Kushina to the back of his mind while he worked. Without success. She had wanted to travel. She should have. He should have taken her. He should have spent the time allowing her to drag him to see everything she wanted to see. Indulging her every whim. He should have spent every night making love to her. It would have made her happy. He could never have that chance again.

His thoughts were on her. He couldn't think of anything else. The pain of her death was still fresh. He glanced out the window into the garden. There were so many memories of her. Her joy when he had first shown it to her. His sorrow when she had died. He had shared his sorrow with no-one. He had never told anyone of the full circumstances of her death. It was too painful.

He missed her. She had been gone for nearly three whole years. It seemed longer. He missed her smile and her laugh. Although he had given her nothing to smile at or laugh about in the last few months. He had given her nothing but pain. It was his duty to protect his wife. Instead of protecting her, he had destroyed her.


	4. Linen Squares

_As she walked, Chikane unfurled her hand to gaze at the simple square of linen in her hand._

* * *

Chikane was enjoying her day with Suzume. It had been so long since she had just forgotten her troubles and spent a day doing nothing but frivolous things. She sat across from Suzume having lunch. They'd stopped at a ramen restaurant close to the shopping district they had just left. She had tried again to talk Suzume out of spending money on clothes for her. When she had told her she needed them, she realized she was right. And a plan began to form.

She had let Suzume pay for her purchases, but she was careful to buy things that were versatile. Things she could get a lot of mileage out of. And she would pay her back for all of it. It would take time, but nothing stopped her when she made up her mind. She had learned a few things from her family. She was tired of being the prize in the game. It was time she joined the game as a participant. And she played to win.

She spent the next day fine-tuning her plan. It hadn't taken long to find out what she needed to know. When Suzume began work on Monday, she would have the day to work out the rest of the details. She logged off the computer Suzume had let her borrow - after explaining just how it worked.

"Take that, you overprotective parents!" she muttered smugly as she prepared to head down to the hotsprings. "You underestimated me in the past and you haven't learned from your mistakes. If I can dance in a nine-layered formal kimono, I can manage my life. Thank you very much."

Chikane was an early riser, which worked to her advantage. Monday morning was the day she set her plan into motion. Suzume woke at 5:30, and was showered and dressed by 6:00. She visited Chikane with her breakfast, and after a long leisurely talk, stood and headed for the door. She stopped, pausing at the door. Taking out her little purse, she handed Chikane some money.

"I'll be run off my feet all day. If you want to go shopping, or eat lunch out… Maybe take the time to explore the village a little more. You know."

Chikane surprised her by accepting the offering without complaint.

"What time will you be finished? So I know when to return."

She smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just be back before eight, Chikane-sama."

Chikane nodded as Suzume smiled, then closed the door.

_Alright. Give her time to get busy._

She took her time eating, idly browsed her new clothes before dressing in a knee-length white cotton sundress, and brushed out her long black hair luxuriously. Making sure she had everything she needed, she slipped out of her room and left the building.

The walk was pleasant. It only took half an hour from the inn. She found the application building easily enough. She had put in a request for a list of materials online and asked for them to be held for her to pick up. Once she had the materials in hand, she set about filling out her application and making an appointment.

Chikane waited patiently while the woman behind the counter told her she was in luck, the financial aid officer had an opening tomorrow morning at 10:30. She was informed, however, that he was in a different building, and the woman gave her directions, even going as far as to draw her a little map. Chikane thanked her and headed for the market. She was starving again, and she felt the need for something sweet. She was glad she hadn't given Suzume a hard time about the money. She had to pay for the materials she'd ordered - and the food she was about to order.

* * *

Kakashi entered the administration building, a whiny Naruto in tow. Rin was leaning against the wall a few feet ahead of him, her lovely face unusually grim.

"The Hokage wants us both in his office - now."

Kakashi let out a sigh as they mounted stairs and walked along the corridors.

"It's not about business. Is it?"

Rin snorted.

"Of course it is. You haven't managed to find a minder for Naruto yet. It's been - what, three days? Maybe four?" She brushed an annoying clump of hair out of her eyes. Kakashi blinked in astonishment.

"How do you-?"

"Oh, everyone knows," Rin said, a grin on her face, "You really shouldn't leave your scrolls ying about, you know."

He groaned.

"Everyone?"

"ANBU Black Ops and all," she confirmed, shrugging, "Who knew that Usagi-san was such a gossip?"

"One of these days, Rin," he sighed wearily.

"Hai, hai, I know."

Kakashi rubbed his temple. He just loved starting the day with a headache.

"You ever get the feeling that this is more trouble than it's worth?"

Rin nodded.

"Mm. And then I look at how unhappy he is, and I remember every single thing he's done for me over the years."

"Damn logic."

They reached the huge walnut doors that were the entrance to Minato's floor. Pushing it open, they were greeted by one of his assistants. The man had two of the most efficient assistants in existence. They still had a hard time keeping up with him.

"Kakashi-san, Rin-san. He is waiting for you. Go on in."

It didn't surprise them. They were early by a few minutes, but it was expected. No one was ever late to a meeting with Minato. Not more than once. They weren't given another opportunity.

"Mind Naruto for me?" he asked, holding out the squirming infant to the assistant. Uncertainly, she took the toddler and sat him on her desk, while her companion doubled over in silent spasms.

* * *

The sweet, fruity ice-cream tasted amazing. Chikane giggled to herself as she wandered about Konoha, keeping an eye on the time as best she could. She let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go, eventually winding up outside the building she would be having her interview in the next day. Behind it, four  _enormous_  faces had been carved out from the side of the mountain. All were male - and all looked rather imposing. She shivered, crumpling up the little paper carton in her hand. Wincing as she felt the cold, sticky substance slid over her fingers, she rummaged in her purse with her non-sticky hand for her handkerchief and wipe the liquid away.

She jumped when a sniffle sounded to her left. She whirled around, her black hair swishing, to see who was there. No-one. Sniff. She glanced down - and her heart melted. A little boy, around two or three years old, was sitting, crying on the pavement, his spiky blonde hair messy. Chikane glanced around to see if there was a parent or minder -one was walking towards her; heck, no-one seemed to take any notice. Well then.

"Are you alright, little one?" she asked softly, squatting down beside him and placing a hesitant, non-sticky hand on the top of his head. He glanced up, searing blue eyes puffy and red from crying, his cheeks shining with tears. She blinked. Were those  _whisker marks_  on his cheeks? Chikane shook her head. Not the time to think about it. Carefully, she scooped him into her arms, cradling him with practiced ease as she stroked the hair away from his eyes.

"My goodness, you're so small – where could your Otousan and Okaasan be?" she wondered.

"'Tou-chan," he whimpered. Chikane bounced him in her arms.

"We'll find him," she crooned, shifting his weight to one arm as she brought her hand up to his face, "So you've got to have a big smile on your face when you see him, ne?"

She started wiping his cheeks with her handkerchief, but bit back a laugh as the little boy made a grab at it and pressed it against his cheek, a little like she used to press her teddy against her cheek when she was small.

"Pitty," he mumbled, a chubby finger clumsily tracing the intricate petals stitched into the cloth.

"My Onee-sama made it," Chikane told him, "You can keep it if you like."

About two seconds later, a voice bellowed from above, " _Naruto_!"

The boy's head snapped up, his big blue eyes glassy, and squeaked, "'Tou-chan!"

A blonde man landed beside Chikane without warning and scooped the little boy into his arms, pressing kisses to his son's forehead, temple, and cheek while the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and began to cry. Chikane blinked. Clearly, this was the boy's father. Hell, he must be; they looked almost exactly alike...well, except the father didn't have whisker marks on his cheeks. And his eyes were slanted. And his hair was longer in the front. And...oh kami, what was she  _doing_? She slapped herself lightly.

"Tou-chan, got l-l-lost," Naruto whimpered as he pulled at his father's overcoat like a kneading cat that had gotten a claw stuck in the fabric. "'nd s-s-scawred."

Minato exhaled slowly, his eyes and voice soft.

"Shh, Naruto. It's okay now – you're safe."

The man disentangled himself from his son enough to hold out a hand to Chikane. Blinking, she remembered she had to shake it, and did so, albeit flusteredly.

"Thank you, Oujosan. That was quite a scare he gave me, and it's good to know he was safe."

"Oh, um, you're quite welcome," Chikane said distractedly."What was he doing out alone?"

Minato frowned slightly. "He doesn't like being cooped up in the office" he explained, "I was diving into a mountain of paper-work before he arrived, and lost track of the time."

Chikane's brow rose.

"Sounds fun," she quipped, "Perhaps I'll try it someday."

"I wouldn't. The paper-cuts are murder," Minato laughed. She laughed with him, Naruto watching them both with wide eyes.

"Oh my," Chikane gasped, wiping her eyes, "I haven't laughed that much in a long while."

"I know the feeling," Minato agreed, his cheek pressed against his son's hair as the toddler shut his eyes. The Fourth's sharp eyes, however, picked out a bundle of cloth in his son's clenched fist. "What is-"

Chikane's eyes searched until she saw what he meant.

"Oh, that's my handkerchief," she said, waving a hand in a 'what can you do' manner, "He seems to like it. He can keep it."

"Thank you," Minato said, dipping his head, "That's very kind of you. In exchange-" he reached into his pocket and drew out a square of plain blue linen, "You can have mine."

"But-"

"I insist."

Something strange happened as she reached out to take the handkerchief from Minato, something that he wouldn't be able to explain. She was pale, sheltered (obviously, since she didn't know who he was), and virtually insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled at him as she took the cloth from his hand, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. _What on earth...?_

"I'd better go," she said softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face as it danced in the breeze, "I'm expected back. And-" her nose wrinkled. "I think he needs to be changed."

Minato's expression mirrored hers.

"I agree wholeheartedly with  _that_  statement," he joked. She smiled again, bowed her head, and slowly started walking back down the main street, mingling with the crowd until even Minato's eyes couldn't see her anymore.

As she walked, Chikane unfurled her hand to gaze at the simple square of linen in her hand, embroidered with two initials: M.N.

"M.N.," she said quietly to herself, her face soft and dream-like, "I wonder if I'll see you again?"

* * *


	5. Meetings

_This had nothing to do with the village and he knew it._

* * *

Chikane was up early the next morning as usual. Suzume kept to the schedule she had observed yesterday. Good. She waited until her friend left, then dressed and slipped out quietly. She wanted some time to herself before her appointment.

* * *

Minato was sitting behind his huge walnut desk, signing scroll after scroll wearily. He nodded to one of the two chairs in front of his desk as Kakashi entered and sat down. Once he arrived, Minato finished with his current scroll, and asked one of his assistants to make sure he wasn't disturbed during his meeting.

Meeting? Kakashi fought his urge to laugh. This had nothing to do with the village and he knew it. Minato knew it. Hell, his assistants weren't stupid. They probably knew it.

Minato turned his attention to them. His face was like a mask.

"Has Rin told you that I expect to see a potential carer for Naruto by tomorrow?"

"Hai. And I'm telling you that it's not easy."

Minato's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry if I gave you the impression that this would be an open meeting where opinions were welcome. It is an informative meeting. I am informing you of my intentions and my requirements."

He folded his hands on his desk.

"You will bring her here in the morning. I wish to interview her myself. I require only your cooperation, not your arguments."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. His headache from yesterday was back.

"I can't guarantee it, Sensei. No-one in the village that I've come across is interested in taking care of Naruto when you're  _not_  in the equation as a potential fu-" he changed his wording as Minato glared daggers at him across the table. "Um, partner." Kakashi stood from his chair and crossed his arms.

"Are we done? I have real work to do."

A low growl told him he shouldn't have uttered the thought out loud. Oh well, it wasn't the first time Minato had been pissed at him.

* * *

As 10:30 approached, Chikane was waiting impatiently outside the financial officer's office. She knew that it would be a minor miracle if she managed to get work by Monday. Her schooling was poor and her skills useless. Suzume had been right when she said she was unprepared to be on her own. She straightened in her chair. That was why she was here, wasn't it?

Chikane refused to be wrapped up in cotton wool and coddled by others for the rest of her life. She could learn what was necessary to make a decent living for herself. She looked up as her name was called.

Seated across from a woman who'd introduced herself as Ms. Nohara, Chikane made sure her posture radiated confidence. Looking up from the paperwork before her, Ms. Nohara gave her an assessing look and folded her hands on the desk.

"Well Miss Minami, I'm sure you are aware that your prospects are less than stellar," she said bluntly, making Chikane wince. "But I have seen much worse. And with the proper qualifications, they have gone on to successful careers. Your marks, I'm sure, are a reflection of the numerous absences recorded in your file. Is your health sufficiently improved to allow for your studies to begin again?"

Chikane thought back to all the illnesses her family invented to cover her absences. She was glad that  _those_  details were not contained in her transcript. She had a feeling the interview would already be over were that the case. She decided to be partially honest.

"Hai. The doctors tell me I am perfectly healthy."

"I see. I'm afraid your circumstances don't qualify for aid or admission without remedial courses at least, to improve your academic standing."

Chikane felt her heart sink. Remedial classes. That meant that her plans would be delayed. At least a year, maybe more. Ms. Nohara observed the young woman's disappointment with a slight smile.

"There is, however, a program designed for people in your situation. It would mean a lot of hard work on your part. It won't be easy. Tell me what your academic interest would be if we admitted you."

Chikane began to feel hope again.

"I haven't decided yet. I thought to decide on a specialty once I got started and found what I liked or what I was good at."

Ms. Nohara nodded.

"A good choice. Your biggest deficiency seems to be math, but there are several careers that don't require any of the higher math classes." She flicked through the file before her, pausing as something caught her eye. "I see you've cared for children."

"Hai. Mostly my younger brother, but sometimes my nieces," Chikane supplied.

"Is childcare something that would interest you?"

Chikane paused, her brow furrowed slightly.

"I suppose it would," she answered thoughtfully. "I hadn't really thought about it before."

"I see." Ms. Nohara shuffled some papers on her desk. "And where are you staying, if you don't mind my asking?"

"The Naka inn."

"I see."

She pulled out some papers from her desk-drawer, filled out a couple of sections of each and handed them to Chikane.

"When we are done, take these to the testing center. The tests you will be taking will determine the areas in which you are still below level. The program is simple. Your financial aid will be approved on a semester by semester basis. As long as you qualify academically, you qualify for aid. Your first two semesters will be a probationary period. If you fall below academically acceptable standards during this period, you will not be allowed to continue."

Ms. Nohara typed some information into her computer. When she finished, she took some pages from the filing cabinet behind her.

"These are your admission papers. Take them to the registrar. Your ID will identify you to the system as a student on the program. You will sign up for the normal curriculum according to the requirements for graduation. Once I have your test scores, I will let you know what additional classes you will need in order to be successful in your core classes. If necessary, we can adjust your schedule at that time. By the time you are finished with your tests, the system should be updated so that you can purchase your books with no problems."

Ms. Nohara looked at her watch.

"Do you have any questions?"

Chikane's head was spinning. She was in. For the moment, that was all that she focused on. Ms. Nohara smiled.

"If you think of any later, let me know. I'm here to help. I have another appointment and you have tests to take."

Chikane wanted to hug the woman like a giddy schoolgirl, but tried to retain at least some semblance of maturity.

"Thank you, Ms. Nohara. I appreciate the chance you have given me. I won't let you down."

As soon as the girl had left, Rin poked her head out of the door and called for the next person to come in, beckoning the secretary to approach her.

"Send for Kakashi Hatake," she murmured, "Tell him it's urgent."

* * *

"Where did you go today?" Suzume asked as she set down a tray on the low table. Chikane paused for a moment, before continuing to brush out her damp hair.

"Exploring the village," she replied truthfully, leaving out her enrollment in school and benefit payments. "I think I'm starting to get my bearings."

"That's wonderful, Chikane-sama," Suzume beamed. Chikane chuckled wearily.

"Just Chikane, Suzume-san," she protested for what felt like the thousandth time, "I left that life behind."

"Excuse me, Suzume-san?" a maid slid the screen open, bowing as she did so. "There's a man here to see Minami-san. Jōnin."

Suzume looking inquiringly at Chikane, who shrugged.

"Send him up," Chikane offered as she started to braid her hair, "I'll see what he wants."

"Hai, Minami-san." The maid bowed again and slid the door shut. Suzume eyed her former charge warily.

"Anything I should know about?" she asked.

"Iie."

"You can cancel if you don't want to be left alone with him."

Chikane met Suzume's gaze in the mirror, her green eyes serene.

"He is a Jōnin. I think I can be alone with him for a couple of minutes. It's not like he's going to hurt me."

_I don't think he will, anyway._

Suzume watched her as she wove the strands of hair together.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled.

"Hai. It'll be fine. Don't worry, Suzume-san. I need to start interacting with other people eventually."

Footsteps sounded in the hall.

"If you need me, just call."

She nodded.

Suzume opened the door and nodded in greeting to the man who stood behind it before leaving. Chikane stood there looking at him. He closed the door behind him. She swallowed nervously. Her visitor didn't exactly look friendly.


	6. Change

_"I needed a change. Konoha seemed like the ideal place."_

* * *

Chikane was practically jogging to keep up to the silver haired Jōnin who strode on ahead, his gravity-defying hair being the only thing she could keep sight of in this crowd.  _He could at least slow down!_  she huffed as he turned yet another corner.  _If _he doesn't slow down_ , Jōnin or no, he'll be in the hospital. On life support. _ As if he could hear her thoughts of bodily harm, the Jōnin paused and turned, his eyes as black as fresh ink as he waited for her to catch up. She held up a hand as she reached him, pressing her other hand to her side as a stitch formed. Her companion looked bemused - well, she assumed he looked bemused; it was kind of hard to tell with the mask covering most of his face.

"Are you all right, Minami-san?" he asked, amusement colouring his voice. Chikane huffed.

"I would be, if you'd slow down, Hayate-san!" she snapped in annoyance. "My civilian legs can't keep up!"

He chuckled at that.

"I apologise," he managed, "But you must be on time."

"For  _what_?" Chikane said exasperatedly. "All you've told me is that I was needed by someone. Excuse  _me_ if I don't trust a strange ninja the second I lay eyes on him-"

"I'm sorry, but we really need to run," Kakashi said abruptly, hoisting her over his shoulder as she squealed in shock. "Hang on."

* * *

The two sat across the desk and surveyed each other thoughtfully.

Sitting opposite Chikane, managing to dominate the room effortlessly was a tallish blonde man in his late twenties. He was simply dressed in a navy-blue shirt and trousers. He glanced up, spotting Chikane surveying him and smiled. She smiled back, abet awkwardly.

_Of all the people, it had to be_   **him _?_** _  
_

"Etto," Chikane said awkwardly, "I believe you requested to speak with me?"

"Hm?" the man hummed, flicking through a folder absently.

"The interview," Chikane explained. "The one I was called for?" She bit her lip worriedly. "Or was that Jōnin pulling my leg?"

"Oh no, he wasn't," the man reassured, riffling through the stack of papers on his desk. "I apologise for his behaviour...Kakashi is socially backward..." Chikane covered a laugh as the man opposite her muttered to himself. "Moving on. My name is Namikaze Minato." He glanced up. "We bumped into each other the other day."

"Hai. Minami Chikane, at your service Namikaze-san." She bowed deeply, straightening up after a few moments.

"So, Minami-san," Minato said pensively, reading slowly through the notes in the file. "I see you came to Konoha alone. Is that right?"

"That's right. Just me."

"May I ask why?" Minato said curiously, watching as the woman's lips tightened by a fraction.

"I was a burden to my family," she said shortly. "I needed a change. Konoha seemed like the ideal place."

"I'm sorry if my question made you uncomfortable."

"It's quite alright, Namikaze-san." She paused. "How is your little boy? Naruto-kun, wasn't it?"

Minato's smile spread across his whole face like the sunrise spreading over the horizon, an answering smile tugging at her own lips involuntarily. She had never seen anyone look so completely content.

"He's very well," he said warmly.

"So can you explain to me why I'm here?" Chikane asked after a few moments of smiling at each other.

"Well, it's quite simple really, Minami-san…"

"Just Chikane, Namikaze-san."

"Very well, Chikane-san, it's quite simple really. I understand you are looking for work." She nodded. "I would be willing to employ you for as long as you need, as I find my household-staff lacking."

"What do you mean?" she asked uncomfortably.

"My son - Naruto - needs someone to care for him while I'm at work," Minato said peacefully. "I work long, irregular hours, and I can't always bring him with me."

"What do you work as?"

Minato paused, weighing up the pros and cons of telling the truth before shrugging. "I'm the Hokage."

"I see." Chikane sat, digesting the information. "That's interesting. And I don't suppose someone who would be trained to protect your son would be better?"

"No," Minato shrugged. "Naruto seems to dislike ANBU members, and most of the shinobi have their own families to care for."

"But there are shinobi who would protect him?" she pushed. "If his carer was unable to?"

"Yes," Minato replied slowly. "If his carer was incapacitated or not near him, then the team that are assigned to Naruto would bring him to a safe-house until the situation was resolved."

"Situation?" she snatched at the word. "So he's a kidnap risk?"

"Yes," he said at last. "I've annoyed a lot of people over the years, it comes with being a shinobi. And being Hokage just amplified the risk."

Chikane looked at him for a long moment.  _  
_

"If I accepted the position, what would my duties be?" she said at last. "My hours, things like that?"

Minato smiled, a tendril of hope curling in his chest.

"My assistant would be able to explain the details to you fully," he answered. "But you would be required to stay at the house as a live-in nanny."

Chikane bit her lip, weighing up her options before nodding.

"I understand." She glanced up at him. "Where do I sign up?"

Minato's jaw dropped.

"You're serious?" he asked incredulously as the woman opposite blinked at him serenely.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," she replied, standing. "When would you like me to start?"

Minato stood also. "As soon as possible. I'll send someone to bring you to the house in an hour, if you like."

"Thank you," she smiled, a dimple forming in her cheek.

"Thank you, Chikane-san," Minato answered warmly, holding out his hand for her to take. After a moment (of hesitation? Confusion?), she grasped his, her small, slender fingers surprisingly strong. Their eyes met. Azure and emerald gazed into each other's depths.

"I'd better go," she said after a few moments. "I've got a lot to do."

"Of course," he replied as her fingers slid from his grip. "I shall see you soon."

She turned in the door, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Hai."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Chikane tried, rapping her knuckles lightly on the carved wooden door.

"Hello!" A voice answered, and a woman appeared behind her, a basket of vegetables in her arms. "Can I help you?" Her voice was friendly, but her brown eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"Well-"

"Ako-san!" Both of the women turned to see the Hokage leaping over the compound wall. "We have a new - Chikane-san! You're here already?"

The woman blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hai," she replied, gesturing to her lone bag. "I don't have that much luggage, Hokage-sama."

"I see," he replied pleasantly, turning to the woman he'd called Ako. "Ako-san, Chikane-san is the new nanny for Naruto. Chikane-san, this is my assistant and housekeeper, Ako-san."

If the housekeeper was at all perplexed by this unusual turn of events, she didn't show it at all. She simply nodded.

"Very good, Hokage-sama. I'll prepare the room, then?"

"Hai."

Gesturing, Chikane followed the two into the Shiro, Ako carrying her basket and Chikane's bag with apparent ease.

"Thank you, Ako-san," she said, and the housekeeper offered her a small smile before turning and heading down the corridor. Chikane watched her for a moment, and then turned to her employer, forehead creased. "That bag is a little heavy, Hokage-sama. Will she be-"

"Ako's tougher than she seems," Minato said with a smile. "She could manage five more easily."

"Are you sure I-?"

"I'm sure," he replied, touching her arm lightly, "Come on. I'll show you around. And you can call me Minato, you know."

"But..."

He simply smiled slightly at her and turned, gesturing for her to follow him. Lifting an eyebrow, she did so. A few minutes and about twelve rooms later, Chikane was beginning to realize how big the Shiro really was. Her glance diverted to her guide, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I think you're enjoying this."

"What?" He looked far too innocent.

"Knowing that I'm going to get lost in here."

"It can't be that hard."

"I think I'll just stay in my room the entire time."

"We can't have that, you're supposed to mind my son. I guess I'll have to take you everywhere."

Chikane lifted an eyebrow, guessing that he was teasing.

"I'm not going to be a burden on the most important men in the Village."

"That's true," he said, a feigned crease to his brow. "Then I'll just leave you in the middle of the house where you can't cause trouble while I'm busy and come and get you at the end of the day."

"I could think of a good deal of trouble I could cause," she said mischievously. He lifted an eyebrow, but they were interrupted by Ako, who offered to show Chikane to her room. Minato nodded at her, and speaking her thanks once more, she followed the housekeeper.

* * *

Delicately painted walls gave the room a soft, warm glow. Sakura trees in full bloom and drifting petals set the tone, and the recline pillows scattered throughout the room in complimenting shades of greens and whites and pinks beckoned one to relax.  The slightly silly thought that the way she always smelled of cherry blossom allowed her to fit right in. She giggled, and Ako raised a brow, but didn't question her.

"There's a bathroom in through that door, and a sitting room through that one, with a phone for your private use," she explained, pointing as she spoke. "We serve meals at eight am, twelve pm, and five pm for Naruto-sama and yourself, though if you wish to eat later, just mention this to the cook and a meal will be put aside for you. You have Sundays off, and will receive your weekly payments the evening before. If you wish to leave the compound with Naruto-sama, you must bring an escort with you. Are you keeping up?"

"Eh, hai," Chikane answered hesitantly, and Ako sighed before continuing.

"Your duties are as follows: getting Naruto-sama washed, dressed and fed before eight am, and keep him occupied until it is time for the next meal. He has a bath at six pm and is in bed by seven pm. He has a tendency to explore, so you are expected to watch him closely. If he does manage to elude you, notify one of the shinobi posted outside. Any questions?"

"Hai, just one," Chikane managed, "I have signed up for some classes to improve my knowledge; is there any way I can take them after I have finished for the day?"

"Of course, I will speak to Nohara-san about this immediately. If that is all, Minami-san?"

"Oh, hai, thank you," she bowed hurriedly.

"Very well. One of the maids will fetch you for the evening meal. Please excuse me." With a dip of her head, Ako slipped from the room and shut the door quietly behind her. Chikane paused for a moment, just taking it all in that this was really happening before making a bee-line for her (she giggled) sitting room. And more importantly, the phone.

"Hai? Who is this?" The yelled-out words made her jump, and she pulled the phone away from her ear with a wince.

"Nee-san! It's Chikane."

"Chi-chan!"

"Stop shouting!" she scolded.

"What?"

"Stop shouting," she said, a little louder.

" **WHAT?!** "

" **STOP SHOUTING!** " she bellowed, and then flushed as she realized that most of the shinobi that were stationed around the compound had probably heard her.

"Oh! I thought you said bear-clouting."

"What? Why would I say 'bear-clouting'?" Chikane asked in confusion.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Why were you shouting?"

"I was folding the laundry and there's a thunderstorm brewing."

"Nee-san…"

"What is it now?"

"Are you eating in my ear?"

"No. I'm eating in the phone." Chikane made a face, but smiled at her sister's quirkiness.

"Right. How are you?"

"Missing you. When are you going to visit? The children would like to see you again, and I know Daiki misses you."

"I doubt that's going to happen."

"Explain yourself or I'll cut you with a cheese grater."

"Do you have one on hand?"

"No, but I have a lantern and I'll set you on fire with it."

"Why do you have a lantern?"

"Chiyo made one in school. You still haven't told me what you mean."

"You'll never guess where I am."

"Kiri," Mariko said immediately.

"No."

"Iwa."

"No."

"The future."

"What?! Mariko - no! I'm in the Hokage's Shiro." There was silence. "In Konoha. Ringing any bells?"

"The _Hokage_? Is he as gorgeous as they say?"

" _Mariko_! You’re married, for goodness sake!"

"That I am, it doesn't mean I've lost the ability to look at and appreciate a handsome man!" her sister defended. "Is he short?"

"Iie. He's about six foot, give or take."

"What are you doing in his home?" She gasped. "You're not doing what I _think_ you're doing, are you?"

" **Mariko!** "

"Oh, you're too innocent, Chi-chan," Mariko laughed. "I'll bet you can't even say 'testicles' out loud."

Chikane gaped, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Of course I can!" she defended.

"Then say it."

" _No_!"

"Why not? You're such a baby!"

"No, I just don't want anyone to hear!"

"Baby."

"Neesan, you don't understand. The housekeeper, Ako - if she heard me saying it…"

"She'd laugh."

"I'm not saying it, and we're getting off the subject."

"I'm not going to listen to what you have to say until you say 'testicles'."

"But-"

"Say it! Look, I'll yell it first." Chikane took that as a warning and held the phone away from her ear as Mariko bellowed, " **TESTICLES!** " so loudly that she might as well have been in the room.

"That was _not_ funny, Neesan."

"Say it!"

Cheeks burning, Chikane glanced around before whispering, "Testicles," into the phone, her cheeks flaming.

"That doesn't count!" Mariko snapped. "You whispered it!"

"You didn't say it wasn't allowed, so I win."

"Fine." For once, her sister decided not to sulk. "What did you want to say?" Chikane's face darkened at the reminder.

"You know how Okaa-san's a complete bitch, right?"

"Wait...she didn't try to-"

"She did."

There was silence, and then Chikane held the phone from her ear as a stream of cuss-words flowed effusively from it. When it seemed Mariko was finally calming down after about sixty seconds, she returned the phone to her ear.

"I know."

"Why not talk to Tou-chan?" Mariko suggested. "You know he'll put his foot down."

"Nee-san, I'm fine. Besides, he’s still sick."

Mariko was silent for a moment. "Where does the Hokage come in?" she asked finally.

"I met him a few days after I came to the Village," Chikane said, leaning back. "He wasn't… wasn't exactly what he's rumoured to be. I mean, he is, but he's not."

"That was very clear."

"Eh, well… He's friendly and very pleasant. Mariko, stop trying to find something that isn't there. He's my employer, that’s it."

"He hasn't kissed you yet?" Mariko sounded disappointed. Chikane scowled as her face grew warm.

" _Mariko_!"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, I found his son outside by himself, and then he appeared out of nowhere and we talked. Today, I was approached by a Jōnin who took me to the Hokage, he hired me to look after his son, I packed up and come to his home - which is huge by the way - and I'm staying here."

"No offence, but why not mind children at home?"

"You know why."

"True. Well, I'm not going to keep you. You have work to do and Rin's starting to cry. So, not to be rude, but go away."

"Tell everyone I said hello, all right?"

"Tell the Hokage that if he hurts you, I'm coming to snap off each and every one of his appendages."

"Um, I doubt you would be able to."

"I don't care. Get off!"

"Fine! Since you don't want me to talk to you-"

"I'm sorry about what happened, Chi-chan," Mariko said, sounding serious. "Next time I see Kaa-chan, I’ll poke her eyes out with my middle finger, okay?"

"Thanks, Mariko."

"For what?"

"Making me laugh."

"No problem. I'll tell the children you said hi. Bye."

"Bye."

Chikane sighed, reaching forward and up to put the handset on the receiver again.

"Excuse me?"

She started, whipping her head around to see a maid standing in the doorway.

"Dinner is served, Oujo-san. If you would follow me," she said politely, gesturing. Chikane smiled and got to her feet.

“Of course. Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm it's bitty, but there you have it. A pet project of mine in an AU. Enjoy!  
> Much love, Kanako Hime x


End file.
